Crescendo
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: This was one of the few times in my life I've ever felt so helpless. After already being separated once, I just couldn't bear to see it happen again. Hibiki x Kanade, during the climax of the Suite movie.


This was one of the few times in my life I've ever felt so helpless.

Trapped as I was, constricted by Howling's unbreakable grip, it felt like there was nothing I could do.

My heart just about stopped when Howling landed a horrifying punch across her face, sending her backpedaling through the air, limp as a rag.

When she hit the ground, she wasn't moving.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, my mind trying its hardest to convince me that this wasn't happening.

Unfortunately, I couldn't block out the scene before me.

Howling just cackled, his booming laughter echoing all across Major Land. I couldn't do anything but stare on, fearing the worst had just happened to my best friend.

"HIBIKI!" I screamed, despair filling my heart.

My best friend was about to be killed by this monstrous beast.

Best friend.

Is that really all it is?

Lately, I've been having some strange dreams involving me and Hibiki. They start out as normal stuff, like the two of us sharing some cake from the Lucky Spoon, but then she inches closer to me, obviously intent on something.

No matter what one of those dreams entails, I always wake up just as Hibiki's lips touch my own.

Looking back on it, I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with Hibiki.

But seeing her like this now...

I felt powerless.

I didn't know if we were going to make it out of this now.

I wanted to beat back at Howling. I wanted to make him suffer for everything he'd done. But most importantly, what he did to Hibiki, I wanted to inflict upon him tenfold.

But I couldn't.

And that really unnerved me.

And as Howling raised his fist to end it all, I silently prayed. I didn't know what I prayed. I don't even know who I prayed to. But I still prayed, nonetheless.

If something didn't give fast, I was never going to see my childhood friend again.

I couldn't handle that.

After already being separated once, I just couldn't bear to see it happen again.

But then, something odd happened. Someone must have heard my prayers, because a bright light began shining from somewhere.

Howling covered his eyes, obviously hurting from his contact with the light.

Then, I felt myself moving, being whisked away by some otherworldly force I couldn't recognize for the life of me.

After a couple seconds, I forced myself to open my eyes, and I looked up at whoever was carrying me by the waist. What I saw almost completely stole my breath away.

It was Hibiki. But she was very different.

Her tiara had grown wings, her uniform was almost completely different, more like a princess' gown, and a gigantic pair of golden wings had unfolded from her back.

She literally looked like an angel to me.

"_Playing the tune of my heart, Crescendo Cure Melody!"_ Hibiki shouted, introducing herself in her new form.

I actually relished the scared expression on Howling's face. But mostly, I was preoccupied with how radiant Hibiki looked right now. I couldn't help myself.

"Wow..." I heard Ako gasp.

"Such brilliance..." Ellen proclaimed.

I felt myself slowly returning to the ground as Hibiki floated to safe haven, still holding me ever so tenderly.

"Crescendo... Cure Melody?" I gasped, addressing Hibiki. That was about all I could get out before tears started leaking from my eyes again. I had to resist a very tempting urge to hug Hibiki at that point.

"Wait a minute," Hibiki gasped, looking like she was about to cry herself. "Why are _you_ crying?"

"Because... I thought it was all over..." I replied, trying my best not to burst into a crying fit. "I... I thought you were..."

"Don't say things like that!" Hibiki exclaimed, and with that, we hugged each other tightly, both crying loudly.

I was so happy she was all right.

Before we could get our bearings, however, Howling's right foot slammed into the ground, and he began aiming a punch at us.

"Take this!" Howling growled.

Hibiki looked back at Howling, her fist clenched tightly. "Don't you DARE touch Kanade, you little bastard!" Hibiki shouted before throwing her fist out to meet Howling's strike, rather easily repelling it and sending Howling reeling.

"Can you stand up?" Hibiki asked me. I nodded in return, slowly but surely getting to my feet.

"Kanade, I need to tell you something while we have the time," Hibiki stated. "It's really important, so don't judge me, please."

Before I could ask what she was going to say, I felt Hibiki's lips on my own. I could have fainted right there, but I didn't want to. I implanted every sensation into my mind, burned every feeling into my heart, never wanting it to end.

I wrapped my arms around Hibiki without even realizing it, pulling her closer to me and effectively making her deepen the kiss we were sharing.

Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when Howling picked himself up, bellowing in rage.

I looked at Hibiki, but the smile she gave me indicated that she'd be more than willing to do it again once everything was settled.

"I'm gonna make him suffer," I growled.

"You mean _we'll_ make him suffer," Hibiki corrected. "No one hurts my sweetheart and gets away with it."

I just about melted when I heard Hibiki call me such an endearing name.

We quickly joined hands, raising them above our heads so our energy could gather.

"_Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony! CRESCENDO!"_ we shouted together, aiming our joined hands for Howling. A gigantic golden G-clef note appeared before spinning rapidly and unleashing an immense wave of golden energy that effortlessly pierced through Howling. He wasn't done yet, though. I could tell.

Hibiki flicked her arms out, returning to being just normal Cure Melody as the others rushed up. "Let's finish this creep together!" Hibiki shouted.

We opened up the Healing Chest together, calling upon its power.

"_Come out, the source of all Notes!"_ we chanted. The Fairy Tones lent their power to the Healing Chest, and Hibiki gently swept her hands across the piano keys.

Responding to this, the Crescendo Tone appeared above us, and we clutched our hands together.

"_Let the Symphony of Hope reach your ears!"_ we shouted, a rainbow road of piano keys appearing before us. We all began flying down the road with every intent of wiping Howling off the face of the universe.

"_Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble! CRESCENDO!"_ we chanted, absorbing ourselves into the afterimage of the Crescendo Tone and darting forwards with unbelievable speeds. Together as one, we ripped our way through Howling, reappearing behind him.

"_Finale!"_ we shouted, and Howling turned into a bunch of sparkles that shot into the sky and dispersed, leaving nothing of the evil being behind.

And just like that, we'd saved Major Land from one of Noise's servants. But I apparently still had a lot to talk about with Hibiki now that the battle was over.

That night, Hibiki had invited me to stay the night at her place. I was so lucky we don't have school tomorrow.

"Kanade, now that we're alone, I want to talk about what happened earlier," Hibiki said to me right before we were going to go to sleep.

"What's up?" I replied, awaiting Hibiki's response.

"Lately, I've been having these strange dreams," Hibiki explained. "For the most part, they were normal stuff, usually just you and me hanging out and doing all the stuff we couldn't do together as kids. But every one of those dreams ends with you kissing me."

I held my breath, a knot forming in my stomach.

"You and I have been friends for as long as I can remember," Hibiki continued. "Even if our friendship kinda suffered when we reunited. But now, I can't imagine a day without you, Kanade. I... I guess I..."

Hibiki facepalmed, a blush lighting her cheeks. "Ah, I must really sound stupid, huh? I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Kanade."

My cheeks became incredibly red at this simple statement. She really did feel the same way!

"Ah, Kanade, are you okay?" Hibiki asked, looking a little concerned. "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

My heart swelling with joy and happiness, I leapt at Hibiki, tackling her to the bed and kissing her deeply. As Hibiki returned the kiss, I let my hands drape around her neck so I could pull her closer.

By the time we separated, both of us were out of breath and exhausted, but pleased. "I love you, too, Hibiki. I think I always have."

"Oh, Kanade!" Hibiki exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss me again. I just relished in the fact that Hibiki returned my affections.

I guess I'm lucky that I was so absorbed in kissing Hibiki, because I didn't notice the clicking sound coming from my not-as-closed-as-I-thought door.

"Ah, I love you, Hibiki," I giggled.

"I love you, too, Kanade," Hibiki responded. "You seem to like saying that a lot now, huh?"

"Because it's true!" I shot back.

Hibiki just laughed and let her forehead rest against mine. "By the way, I think you've got a photo op going on."

A question mark appeared over my head until Hibiki pointed behind me. I looked over to my now open door and saw Souta with his cell phone up.

"SOUTA!" I growled, ready to kick his butt for doing something like that. Mercifully for him, he got wise and rushed away.

"Remind me later to hurt him," I sighed.

"Oh, you can't blame him for being the pesky little brother he is," Hibiki giggled.

"Oh, whatever," I replied. "I guess since I'm still happy right now, Hibiki, I'll spare him just this once. But next time, he's going to feel my wrath."

"So, is there anything you want to do right now, Kanade?" Hibiki asked. Before I could answer, I let out a huge yawn. Everything we did today must have really exhausted me.

"I kinda just want to get some sleep... I'm wiped out after all those battles..."

Hibiki smiled, throwing her arms around me again and falling down so that I went with her, both of us winding up on the pillows. Hibiki made a move to draw the sheets over our bodies.

"Good night, Hibiki," I whispered.

"Good night, Kanade," Hibiki replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, we were fast asleep.

I knew I would be dreaming of Hibiki all night, and considering that my feelings were finally out in the open, I won't have to worry about whether or not she feels the same anymore. Because I know she does.

Hibiki... I love you.


End file.
